


【普罗米亚反转ＡＵ】燃烧世界（加洛里欧）

by roverbian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roverbian/pseuds/roverbian
Summary: ＊世界观反转，三十年战争中燃烧者获胜并且建立国家的发展。＊因为背景改变，角色的际遇势必也会变。





	1. 第一章－燃烧者国度

第一章－燃烧者国度

就如我们所知道的，三十年前＂燃烧者＂在世界各地忽然出现，成为人形的移动灾难。信奉火焰的燃烧者邪教因此诞生，与普通人全面开战，引发出烧尽半个地球的浩劫。  
以上都与正史相同，但不同的是，在这个世界，这个＂时空＂中，在战争中获胜的并不是普通人，而是被火焰眷顾的燃烧者们。

燃烧者的国家──艾登波利斯。  
这是燃烧者在战争期间建立的第一个自治国家，是他们最坚实的后盾，尽情燃烧后休憩的归处。即使燃烧者们之后又陆续建立了不少国家，艾登波利斯依旧是独一无二的圣城。

「唷呼！」燃烧者们开着重机在街道呼啸而过，他们的火焰扫过街道，喷溅到周围的防火建筑上。燃烧者们非常重视防火建材的开发，毕竟谁都不想燃烧时不小心把家烧掉。  
自由广场从一大早就聚集了许多燃烧者市民，他们欢欣鼓舞，纵情燃烧。这里没有普通人，在这座国家里普通人仅能在地底下生活，燃烧者在燃烧时是不会顾虑他们的性命的，他们只能躲在地底下，等待这难熬的一日过去。

「欢庆自由日！」燃烧者们大喊，「欢庆我们诞生的＂燃烧节＂！」

燃烧节，燃烧者开始在世界上现身的节日，一年一度的庆典，在这一日他们可以不受法律限制肆意燃烧。唯一的禁止事项是同类相残，即使在燃烧节，燃烧者们也不可杀伤同伴。  
当然这条规则只适用于燃烧者，普通人是不受这条法律保护的，因为普通人不是同伴。

城市各处都燃起了熊熊大火，火焰突破不了高强度的防火建材，却依然制造出了难以忍受的高热。普通人若是在这时候走上地面，必然会感到窒息。

周遭的燃烧者都在狂欢，唯独里欧˙弗提亚例外。他默默地离开窗边，走到车库发动重机。  
「老大你要去哪里啊？」坎罗收起火焰问。  
「太吵了，我出去散散步，谁都别跟过来。」里欧的态度平淡却不容多问，催动油门，黑色重机飕地冲出街道。燃烧者们肆意放出的火焰在街上乱舞，但全都无法接近里欧。他的周身宛如有一道屏障，隔绝了那些狂舞的烈火，也隔绝了他与其他燃烧者。

重机一路冲出城市冲进荒野。里欧觉得很烦躁，他不想在城市里跟那些燃烧者一起狂欢，他只想一个人，一个人独自燃烧。

重机毫不减速的飞驰，远得艾登波利斯变成远方的一道地平线。这让里欧觉得内心的压力减缓了些，他停下重机正想放出火焰，却看见不远处沙尘滚滚，夹带着火焰，以及人们的哭喊。

里欧瞇了瞇眼睛，他看见三个燃烧者开着重机追逐着一行普通人。从方向来看不是艾登波利斯的居民，恐怕又是哪个普通人躲藏的据点被发现，被其他城市的燃烧者捕猎了吧。

捕猎。  
这第一时间浮现的词让里欧心情更加恶劣，他将重机放在一座岩石旁往骚动的方向接近。那群普通人已经没有车了，好几个身上都带伤。每当他们要逃出火焰的包围时，身后的燃烧者就会哈哈哈的再追加好几道火焰挡住他们的去路。就像猫抓老鼠一样，不给猎物一个痛快，非要让他们精疲力尽才行抓捕。

「啊！」其中一个男人发出惨叫，他的左手臂被火焰点燃，他疯狂地在地面打滚，试着扑灭身上的火焰。那三个燃烧者发出无情的嘲笑，又将火朝其他人身上挥去，让普通人们害怕得四散奔逃。

「这群家伙……」里欧看不下去了，他不想管燃烧者不得互相伤害的法律，也不在乎这些燃烧者是哪个城市的人，他只想打飞这群比野兽还恶劣的家伙。

「喂！那边还有一个！」这时那三个燃烧者也发现他的存在，其中一个狞笑着催动重机向里欧冲过去，里欧心下冷笑，右手握住一团火焰──

「缠－铁－火－！」  
一束冰冻光线从天而降，正好击在那个燃烧者的重机上，将那台看来价值不斐的重机给冰冻了。  
燃烧者还来不及破口大骂，紧接着又是好几道冰冻光线跟雨一样射下来，瞬间把那燃烧者冻成棒冰。

然后里欧看见了一台奇怪的白色机甲，机甲背后那几条白色飘带飘动的样子……里欧不想失礼，但实在有点像拖把。  
「有我加洛˙提莫斯这个灭火大师在，你们休想燃烧！」机甲里有个蓝色刺猬头男人在大叫大嚷。喊话时也不忘记要继续揍剩下的两个燃烧者。  
「我还以为是谁，不就是连燃烧都做不到的狗吗！」那两个燃烧者喷出火焰嘲笑，「我们燃烧者是被上天选中的人，你们不过是落选的败犬……」

加洛˙提莫斯手中的缠猛然挥过去，无数冰块瞬间冻结对方嘲讽的话语。「有什么话等进牢里再吠！本大爷很忙的除了灭火还要救人，没时间跟你们浪费啦！」

空中的救援机降低高度打开货舱，少女的声音向普通人们广播：「来，请快点进来！」  
「谢谢！谢谢！」劫后余生的人们感激得快哭了，互相搀扶着进入货舱。

里欧转过身正要离开，却听见那个加洛˙提莫斯的大嗓门朝他大喊：「喂！你要去哪里啊？那里可是燃烧者的地盘，普通人不能去那种地方！」

里欧转过头，加洛提莫斯开着机甲来到他身畔，很友好的伸出手。「我们这里很安全，一起来吧！」

里欧看着对方，脑海中闪过自己的＂职责＂，身为艾登波利斯的公民，有维护燃烧者社会的义务，自然不能放过不服从统治的普通人们。三十年战争让燃烧者们深信自己是比普通人还高等的存在，神的选民。普通人就该服从他们，胆敢反抗他们、不听话的狗就该烧掉。  
眼前这些人肯定有一个属于普通人的据点，他只要伪装成普通人跟过去，就能轻易获取情报把对方一网打尽。

「我不是你们的同伴。」里欧淡淡地说，一枚小小的火球出现在他的右手掌上，而他毫不意外地看见对方脸上出现错愕的神情，原本朝他伸出的友善之手也收回去了。「我是燃烧者。」  
「我对你们的根据地在哪没有兴趣。」里欧继续说，「我要走了，敢阻止我的话，我不会束手待毙。」

加洛仅思索了一秒，为了避免他们的行迹暴露，他其实很想把这个燃烧者一起抓回去。但这里离燃烧者的国家还不够远，他又得看紧那三个行凶的燃烧者。最重要的是被燃烧者烧伤的伤员们，烧伤若不实时处理会有严重的后遗症，他必须以伤者的安全为最优先。

「加洛？」艾娜在对讲机里询问，加洛和那个黑衣少年离他们有一段距离，是以她不知道两人发生了什么。「那个人怎么一个人走了？」  
「……那家伙是燃烧者。」加洛公事公办的回答，「我很想抓那家伙，但是治疗伤员比较重要。」  
「同意。」艾娜说，「人手不足，在这种情况下我们不能分散战力。走吧，多绕点路，搞不好对方会偷偷跟踪我们。」  
「放心，就算天塌下来都有我帮你们挡着！快带人回去吧！」加洛又恢复自信满满的口气。

两人带着伤者在入夜前来到一处山石嶙峋的地方，在一座不高也不矮的不起眼山壁阴影中降落。  
艾娜按下一块凸出的岩石，那块岩石很快就移开露出里头的身分辨识机器，机器上有刷卡栏和指纹辨识镜。  
艾娜和加洛轮流刷身分证并印上指纹，温柔知性的机器女音响起：「已验证两位公民身分，普罗米波利斯的自由与荣耀与您们同在。」

伪装成山壁的门打开了，除了小小的挪动声和轻微的嗡嗡声外可以说十分安静，两人开着救援机和机甲进入门后，门迅速关上，取而代之的是灯火通明的宽敞斜坡走道。一路平缓地进入山壁深处与地底世界，走道的尽头便是普通人的城市，藏于山壁与地底，自由平等的理想乡──普罗米波利斯。

两人领伤者去医院和接受身分辨识，在确认这群人真的都是普通人，且不受燃烧者控制前，这群人都必须待在政府设立的救助营中。确认身分后便会发放公民证，让他们在这里生活。  
每个人都很重要，不可抛弃同伴，不可相互仇恨。要携手合作才能对抗占据地上世界的燃烧怪物。这是每座普通人的城市共同拥有的信念。

在遥远的另一边，里欧也已经回到艾登波利斯。即使天色已黑，燃烧节仍在持续，照得夜空一片明亮通红。  
还没回到自己的住处，里欧看见一队燃烧者押着普通人大摇大摆地过来，夜色下城市里的热度仍然高如夏暑烈日，普通人不可能适应得了这种温度，早就热得头晕目眩。火焰不时溅到他们身上，燃烧者们不以为意，普通人却连拍灭火焰的力气都没有了。  
「喂，这老头子不能用了啊。」其中一个燃烧者说。他脚下倒了一个老人，身上的衣服被烧裂，袒露出烧伤的皮肤，显然活不了了。  
「真没办法。」另一个燃烧者说着一弹手指，老人立刻被烈火吞噬，转瞬间只余下灰烬。「感到荣幸吧，化为灰烬与大地同在，这可是我们燃烧者才能享受的殊荣。」

里欧看着灰烬在高热的气息下飞上天空，看着押送普通人进看守所的燃烧者们。他想起了自己曾经有过的家，他的家人全是普通人，在他确定变成燃烧者后不久，他就被接入艾登波利斯。而他的家人早在燃烧者们破门而入前就走了，即使要在外流浪，他们也不想到燃烧者的国家当次等仆人。

「我为什么在这里？」里欧自问，看着手中不知不觉暴涨的烈焰，却得不到答案。


	2. 第二章－矛盾

燃烧节过后，燃烧者们又开始他们例行的工作。除了食衣住行，还有外出寻找新生燃烧者，捕抓普通人的任务。  
即使是现在燃烧者的人口数量依旧不具优势，仍然需要普通人劳动来维持城市机能。大多数燃烧者不屑做的工作，如耕种、环境卫生和苦力都由普通人处理。部分燃烧者对此不以为然，认为留太多普通人在城市会对燃烧者不利，但又确实需要人力。因此他们划分了一套阶级制度，认真工作又忠诚的普通人能获准住进为他们准备的地上小区，一样用最高级的防火建材打造，享用美味的食物与温暖的衣服，最重要的是燃烧者们不会来这里打扰他们，他们可以享有跟燃烧者近乎平权的待遇──只要足够忠诚。

这种反平等反民主的制度十分有用，很快地普通人之间齐心合力的默契就变得分崩离析，尝到甜头的人更加死心塌地为燃烧者工作，自动自发成为他们的监视者监控同胞。不屈服的人被分配到最苦最重的工作，日复一日被奴役。燃烧者们的国家就靠着这些制度茁壮起来，直到现在。

「简直就是在养家畜。」  
并非没有燃烧者感觉到自己做的事离人道越来越远，但是无可奈何，三十年战争的阴影还笼罩在所有人头上，没有人想再回去过那备受歧视，被当成恐怖分子担心受怕的生活。宁可牺牲普通人的权益，也要保住自己的自由。

梅斯和坎罗带回了一个新生的燃烧者，是个拥有蓬松棕发和褐色肌肤的女性，女性似乎十分害怕，瑟缩着低着头。  
「她叫席玛。」梅斯介绍，「我们是在一个普通人的据点里发现她的，说起来还真幸运，我们刚好在她觉醒时找到她。如果不把她带回来，她肯定会被普通人关进牢里，变成人体实验品。」  
「不会的。」席玛说，虽然声音很小但在室内三人都听得一清二楚，「我是人啊，大家都对我很好，他们不会把我关起来的！」

「很遗憾，就是会！」坎罗俯低身子拍拍对方的肩，席玛抖得更厉害了。「从妳变成燃烧者的那一刻起，普通人就再也不是妳的朋友啦。他们只会想方设法虐待妳，从妳身上得到能对付我们的办法。」  
「我们燃烧者和普通人绝对无法和平共处！」坎罗斩钉截铁的下了结论。

「骗人！」席玛尖叫，火焰从她的双手爆出，「大家都是人啊，为什么，不会的！」从她手中暴涨的烈焰迅速袭向三人，席玛吓得大叫，害怕的闭起眼睛。

「没事的。」  
水一般平静清澈的少年声音响起，里欧握住席玛的双手。四人都被火焰包裹，但丝毫无损，坎罗还十分惬意的吹起口哨来。  
「睁开眼睛。」里欧说，「在这里，妳的火焰不会伤害到任何人。」

席玛怯怯地睁开眼，看见一双清澈的紫色眼瞳，她呆呆地看着对方。里欧尽可能让自己的表情温柔一些，「不用害怕，妳是我们的同伴，有什么事都可以问我们。」

席玛愣愣的点头，身上的火焰渐渐平息下来。  
梅斯给她倒了杯冰水。坎罗见新人似乎冷静了，便开始说起在普通人据点看见的事。「就是那个啊，什么＂烈焰救火队＂，不知道从哪冒出来的，害我们没办法把人都打包带回来！」  
「还有个很吵的笨蛋。」梅斯附和，「穿着奇怪的机甲，在那里大喊要把燃烧者全扑灭，我看就是个笨蛋吧。」

是那家伙。  
里欧想起对方看着他的冰蓝色眼睛，向他伸出的手和亲切的问候。虽然在他说出自己是燃烧者后，这一切都不复存在了。

接下来一个星期，里欧三人轮流带席玛熟悉城市的环境。但考虑到对方的精神承受力，并没有带她去看普通人在的区域，而只是在燃烧者们经营的街道转悠。  
席玛小心地关注着燃烧者在这国家的生活，发现除了会自体燃烧外，大家做的事跟普通人无异，一样得工作得吃饭。认知到这点让她的恐慌不安逐渐安定下来。与此同时，艾登波利斯的司政官也发布新的指示，要给新来乍到的燃烧者们分配工作，新人都得到职业规划所集合。

这次由梅斯带着席玛前往，虽然对方的状态已经缓和不少，他们还是不打算让她直面普通人在这座国家里的处境。就算是认为燃烧者和普通人绝对无法互相理解的坎罗与梅斯，也并不完全认同国家在这方面的制度。  
但有些事不是刻意避开就一定避得过的。

广场上传来喧哗声，席玛好奇的停下脚步观望，只是看了那一眼，就让她看见了不该看见的事情，她本来已经渐渐接受了这一切，认为燃烧者们也是跟普通人一样的人类。

有三个人被架在木架上，身上带着灼伤，是普通人。  
「他们密谋要在水里下毒！长官！」一个长得像老鼠的普通人男性指证，「我听得一清二楚，他们说这是给您们的教训！」  
「你背叛我们！」中间的男人怒吼。  
「很好。」燃烧者长官大声宣告，盖过了三人的吼叫声。「论功行赏，从今天起，你可以住进附属小区里了。」  
「太好了！」老鼠男笑得很乐，完全不在意周围人鄙夷与轻蔑的视线。

「这三个人想对我等苦心经营的社会不利。」长官大声道，「依诸位同伴之见，该怎么判罪？」  
「意图伤害燃烧者，烧掉双腿！」燃烧者们高呼。

席玛就看见了这一幕，梅斯一看广场的状况就知道不妙，立刻拉住席玛的手，「不关我们的事，快点走！」

席玛却没听他的话，她看见燃烧者们手中点起火，朝中间那个男人不能动弹的双腿烧去。  
「不可以！！」席玛尖叫，火焰从她的体内涌出，形成一道巨蛇攻向那些燃烧者。有一部分燃烧者挡不住这样的火焰只得后退，但燃烧者长官还伫立在原地，他转过头，阴狠的视线直锁定席玛。

「是谁在妨碍判决！」

「该死！」梅斯用最快速度拨打求救电话，这件事完全超出他能处理的范围，「快来广场，新人出事了！」

等里欧和坎罗飙着重机赶过来，席玛已经倒在地上，梅斯身上的装甲也烧掉了一半，他对里欧扯开一个抱歉的苦笑。「抱歉，是我没看好她。」  
里欧拍拍梅斯没受伤的肩膀，「你做得够多了。」

「公民里欧˙弗提亚。」长官紧盯着他，「这两个妨碍判决的小鬼是你带来的吧。」  
「没错。」里欧早就在留意席玛的状况，发现女孩身上的伤势并没有自行复原的迹象，这让他内心越发着急。「她伤得很重，我必须先治疗她。」  
「你以为你在和谁说话！」长官大吼，把周围观望的燃烧者都吓得退了一步。「就算是燃烧者，也不能无视我国的法律！更别说袭击我！」

里欧的视线越过对方，看见那三个被绑在木柱上烧得只剩一口气的人。忽然感到愤怒不可抑制，「什么时候我们国家可以在大庭广众下处刑了？」  
「闭嘴！公民！」长官咆哮，「你们违反了公民法，社会秩序法，还攻击同为燃烧者的同胞！我有权限收押你们！」

里欧轻蔑的一笑，手中瞬间幻化出烈焰的弓箭对准长官。  
「去你的公民。」他的声音像冰冻的火焰，「我受够你们了。坎罗！梅斯！」  
「是！」坎罗立刻捞起席玛骑上重机，和梅斯一同释放火焰，从广场飙了出去。

「别想走！」长官怒吼，里欧朝他接连射出火箭，逼得他不得不张开火焰防御。「还愣着干什么？对方就四个人！」

「你不懂。」火焰缠上里欧的身躯化为漆黑的装甲，与此同时远比席玛和周围的燃烧者更强大的火龙冲出地面。  
「我比你们强太多了。」黑色的骑士用凉薄的声音宣告，他一挥手，火龙发出愤怒又喜悦的呼啸，彷佛宣告着自己终于重获自由，夹带着大量烈焰扫过周围的燃烧者，把他们逼得落荒而逃。

里欧跳上自己的重机，很惬意的朝正被火龙打得焦头烂额的城市警备队挥挥手。同时发动重机，循着坎罗梅斯开出的路冲出生天。

加洛˙提莫斯正坐在冰湖边沉思。左手还缠着治疗烧伤的压力绷带，是那个被他所救却忽然觉醒的燃烧者留下的伤势。来这里不仅可以提神，也能减缓烧伤的疼痛，虽说他最近来这里的次数是有点密集了。

感觉冷静多了，加洛起身正想回城市，却听见重机的声音，还有火光。  
他转过头，就看见拿着火焰弓箭对准他的黑衣少年，还有在重机上生死不明的女人。

里欧没想到会在这种地方遇见落单的加洛˙提莫斯。  
梅斯还有伤，坎罗又不谙救治，所以他们一远离艾登波利斯就将席玛交给里欧，他们则去找食物和故布疑阵，以让敌人追踪不到他们的踪迹。

「到那棵树下坐好，不准出声，不准乱动。」里欧命令，手中的弓箭瞬也不瞬地对准加洛的要害。  
加洛却不在意对方的威胁，只是严肃的审视着在重机上昏迷的女孩。「她伤得很重。」  
「不关你事。」里欧冷漠的说。  
「当然关我的事！」加洛不高兴了，「我可是消防员，不只会灭火也会救人！你把她带来这么冷的地方又不快点治疗，她会死！还是你们燃烧者都这么轻忽人命？！」

里欧原本稳定的手一晃，他可以反驳，但他想到他在艾登波利斯的生活。他从不伤害普通人，也看不惯燃烧者对普通人的歧视，可是直到刚才为止，他出手阻止了吗？他离开燃烧者的国家是因为他对此愤怒到不能忍受吗？还是不得不选择离开？  
「你在发什么呆！」加洛有点生气了，「我车上有急救包，我也会急救，快让我帮她包扎！」

里欧斜下弓箭，「……拜托你了。」  
对方忽然软化的态度让加洛不由得一愣，但很快他就在自己的车上摸出急救包给席玛消毒，上药和包扎。也是这么一近看，他才发现这女孩居然就是当时忽然觉醒，烧伤他的燃烧者。  
「燃烧者也会烧伤？」加洛很吃惊。  
「自相残杀的话，的确是会。」里欧平淡的声音回答。  
加洛抬头看了对方一眼，金发少年那种冷傲的气质淡了很多，有种不知往何处去的茫然。

「我以为你们燃烧者不会互相伤害。」加洛的声音听不出什么情绪，他将干净的外套盖在席玛身上。「行了。」

「我不会通报你们在这里。」加洛站起身说，「好歹是我急救的伤员，我也希望看见她康复。你们好了就赶快走，这里可不只有我一个人知道。」

「……多谢。」

加洛转过头，「你说什么？说大声点。」

「……」里欧不说话了。

加洛呿了一声，「别扭的小鬼。」

你也是小鬼吧。  
里欧在心里说，但知道这句话说出口会没完没了，于是依旧紧闭着嘴。


	3. 第三章－理想

里欧并没有在冰湖逗留，他给席玛补充火焰能量，确定对方的身体已经好转，开始自我修复后，就带着她去找梅斯坎罗会合。  
他们来到一处位于火山附近的废弃建筑，是里欧以前单独外出时发现的藏身处，类似的地方还有好几个，都藏有食物以供不时之需。

「不愧是老大，早就做好准备了！」坎罗很佩服。  
里欧只虚应了一声，想来有点讽刺，他以为自己是为了方便执行任务才做这些准备，但现在看来倒不如说他潜意识中早就预料到会有这一天，知道自己终究无法留在艾登波利斯，才会记下这些藏身处。  
想到这点他又对坎罗梅斯两人感到歉疚，如果不是因为他，他们都还能安全地留在艾登波利斯，不用面对被同胞视为叛徒、被普通人追杀的未来。

「对不起。」里欧只能这么说，「我没办法让你们留在那里。」  
坎罗愣了一下，一时没有想通老大为什么要道歉。  
梅斯摇摇头，「这不是老大的问题，今天就算没出事，下一次也会发生同样的事情。」他思考的多，早就知道里欧一直都没有习惯艾登波利斯的生活，尤其是对普通人越来越明目张胆的恶意。他们自认不是好人，攻击普通人的据点更是家常便饭，但总还是有底线。  
「我讨厌普通人，也会攻击他们，但看到他们被绑在柱子上活活烧死，我并不觉得爽。」梅斯说着耸了耸肩，「而且你们也看见了那批机歪人的嘴脸，如果留在艾登波利斯就得继续受那伙人的鸟气，还不如跟老大走人。」

「讲这么多做什么。」坎罗伸出大拇指往自己比了比，「太复杂的事情我不管，我只知道老大在哪里，我就在哪里！」  
里欧对他们笑了笑，他没有道谢，他知道伙伴们并不需要他道谢。

「唔……」  
虚弱的声音响起，席玛醒了。  
三个人立刻凑到临时搭起的床边查看对方的状况。里欧拿起水用汤匙一口口的喂她，喂了几口，席玛就流下泪来。

「对不起……」她轻声啜泣，「为什么……会有这种事……」  
「为什么……伤害我们……？……大家…不都是人吗……」

「为什么，我们会变成这样？」

为什么？  
这个问题里欧已经思考了无数次，每一次他看见燃烧者与普通人相互残杀，看见双方互相施虐的景象，他都在问：为什么？

他身为燃烧者，理应完全忠于自己所属的一方。普通人的憎恶歧视他也深有体会，在他的家人不得不离开他的那一日，他就知道自己不可能再回到普通人的生活。  
但是让他的家人必须离开的原因是普通人吗？不，是在战争中获胜的燃烧者。  
燃烧者们说是因为普通人对他们的仇视，才逼得他们不得不反击。但身为胜利者的燃烧者，却也做出了跟那些普通人一样的恶行。歧视，嘲笑，恶意，凌虐，杀害。  
多讽刺，燃烧者是人类，却成了普通人眼中泯灭人性的怪物。普通人是人类，却被燃烧者视为低等的生物，只配被奴役的存在。

总有一日，普通人会用同样的理由再次发动战争。历史会循环反复，没有尽头。

「坎罗，梅斯。」沉默了很久里欧才再次开口，他转过身认真的看着两名同伴。「我要自己建一个国家。」

里欧弗提亚张开双手，烈焰从他的双手涌现，辉煌地燃烧。  
「一个真正自由平等的国度，不会有歧视，不会相互伤害。一个所有燃烧者都能引以为傲的理想国！」

坎罗和梅斯对里欧低下头，明亮的火焰同样在他们手中闪燃，成为火焰的绳结飞向里欧双手的烈焰，连结在一起。

「以燃烧者的灵魂宣誓，我们会为你而战，你的希望就是我们的希望，你的理想就是我们的理想！」

建一个国家当然不是说说就行的事。  
除了已经把他们视为叛徒的艾登波利斯，还有潜伏的普罗米波利斯。实力还没壮大就太高调的话，只会被率先铲除掉。  
总之先聚集志同道合的伙伴，再来就是找现成的城市或可以防卫的要塞。现在使用的据点只能藏身，却不是能安心居住防卫敌人攻击的地方。  
目标里欧已经决定了，邻近火山的区域有一座已经被燃烧者舍弃的防卫要塞，战争前期燃烧者在那里汲取火山力量与普通人战斗。后来燃烧者取得优势，自然不需要再困守荒凉的火山地带。大部分燃烧者都迁移到大都市里，那座火山要塞自然就被放弃了。

普通人因为战争的阴影不敢到火山附近，于是那里成为流离失所的燃烧者和少数无法放弃家人的普通人隐居的地方。里欧已经跟他们打过两次招呼，知道他们亟需强大的燃烧者加入以保护家园。  
我们都是双方的叛徒。里欧想，我们都一样，想要保住自由，保住重要之物，唯有变强这个选择。  
果然最难的还是避开敌人耳目壮大自己实力这件事。  
里欧思考，但要是什么都不做的话，他想看见的未来就不会到来。

将抓到的燃烧者罪犯丢进监狱，这些罪犯都会被法律裁决，偿还自己犯下的罪。加洛˙提莫斯一直这么坚信，在古雷˙佛塞特治理下的普罗米波利斯是普通人最坚实的后盾，被秩序与完善的制度所保护，像燃烧者那样罔顾人命，破坏社会安全的作为绝不会在这里发生。在这座城市，普通人是安全的。  
虽然还不能任意到地上世界去，但那只是时间问题。伊格尼斯队长获得消息，佛塞特财团研发的对燃烧者武器与装备早已完成并开始量产，奔走在第一线的冰冻警卫队优先配置，再来是救火队，最后会提供给士兵与愿意参军的普通人们。

第二次战争很快就会到来。

加洛并不为此高兴，作为出生于战争后期的孤儿，他知道战争将会带来何等悲剧。但是什么都不做的话，难道普通人一辈子躲在地下，放任燃烧者继续占据地面行凶吗？  
总是要有人做恶徒，普通人想回到地面，就必须有人去当这个发起战争的恶人。

加洛很郁闷，但现在是普罗米波利斯的门禁时间。既然要避免燃烧者们来犯，自然不许市民们随意外出。加洛身为救火队的成员虽然出入较为自由，也不能一觉得烦躁就出去透气。  
为了避免被人指摘无视纪律，加洛一向都避免在法定的门禁时间外出。正想着要去射击场练练新拿到的武器，这时门外却响起来访声。

加洛打开住处的门，看见一个戴着眼镜，有点局促的男人。男人穿着短袖，手臂上缠着烧伤的绷带。  
「加洛先生，我叫比尔。」男人向他鞠躬并拿出自己的市民证，「一个星期前蒙您搭救，非常感谢。」

一个星期前救火队确实在一处镇子成功救出并带回一队普通人幸存者们。说是镇子，其实就是以防空洞为中心建成的类似难民营的避难处，普通人平常都躲在防空洞里，晚上才敢出来透气，但还是被穷极无聊的燃烧者找到了。  
加洛还记得这回事，但他向来不会去记自己救过的人，除非对方有什么让他留下印象的特殊之处。  
眼前这个叫比尔的他有印象，当时普通人被燃烧者们追猎，就是这个看上去文弱的男人努力护着几个孩子不被伤害，也是他确认孩子们都安全进了救护舱才愿意跟着离开。政府很快就验明他的身分并发放给他市民证，并让他在小学任教。

「我记得你！」加洛很和善的说，「你还好吗？孩子们怎么样啊？」  
「孩子们都很好，多亏各位的帮助！」比尔又一鞠躬，脸上的笑容却有点涩然。「虽然非常不好意思……但，但我来找您，是因为有一件事，需要您的帮助。」  
「市民中心不能帮助你吗？」加洛问。  
比尔摇摇头，「这算是我的私事……其实我有个好友，本来今天会来跟我会合，但没想到会遇见那些……」

加洛听到这就明白了，「你要回去找你朋友？」  
比尔点头，声音越来越小，「我本来该自己去，但是有门禁……也不可能为了我这件事，而劳烦救援队伍……」  
加洛收起笑容，「我们城市重视每一个人，每一个人都很重要，不会因为什么＂只有＂一个人需要帮助就嫌麻烦不出动！」他环臂直视比尔，「我还记得你是个会保护小孩的老师，如果只是正常救人的话不会顾虑这么多，你不敢去找市民中心而来找我，一定有什么理由吧。」

比尔听加洛这么说立刻一呆，跟着整个人双膝跪地。「对不起！我……」  
「喂喂喂，用不着跪吧！你这样很可怕啊！」加洛想把对方拉起来。  
比尔摇摇头，「就…就如您所说的一样…！确实是！」他拔下眼镜用力抹了抹脸，似乎终于下定决心。

「我那个朋友的家人…是燃烧者。」比尔说出＂燃烧者＂三个字时声音都在发抖，「可是他们没有伤害过人！真的！我们好不容易联系上，可是没想到他来之前，那些坏的燃烧者就来了！」  
「他们还不知道我们原本在的镇子发生什么事，我担心他们会出事！」比尔是真的哭了出来，普通人和燃烧者已经是死敌，他知道好友为此尝过多少苦头，即使如此还是坚信双方能有和解的一日，也一直在为此努力。朋友到镇上找不到他一定会试着找出他的下落，而不管是撞上燃烧者还是普罗米波利斯的警卫队，对他朋友都不是好事。

「行了。」加洛制止比尔越来越激动的声音，一脸复杂的看着对方。「我长得像是对燃烧者友善的脸吗？你不是看过我揍他们？就这么放心来找我帮忙哦？」  
比尔不说话了，只是一脸惶恐的看着加洛。找加洛是他这一个星期努力在城市里打探消息的结论，找其他人他都怕会被定罪论处，但是加洛˙提莫斯是他所遇见的市民都赞誉有加的救火英雄，只要不危害城市不害市民都好说话。

若不是他实在很担心朋友的状况，他也很难下定决心冒这风险。而且他还是有点儿天真又阴暗的考虑，他朋友的家人是燃烧者，但朋友本身只是普通人，就算真有万一，普罗米波利斯至少不会伤害身为普通人的同胞。就算要被定罪入狱，也比在地上面对被燃烧怪物残害的风险好。

「本来我应该拒绝你啦，但今天本大爷刚好也很想出去救人！」加洛随手把有点蔫的刺猬头抓回朝气蓬勃的样子，「先说好，我不一定找得到你朋友，而且他的家人如果真的是燃烧者，就不能来我们这里。」加洛说到最后一句话沉默了，普罗米波利斯明令不收留燃烧者，就算是在城市内才觉醒的燃烧者也一样，他们会被送去看守所集中看管，但到底看守所里是什么样子加洛也不知道，除了警卫队没有人可以进看守所，这是安全考虑。

只是这样已经让比尔十分感激，他本来不带多少希望，但加洛答应这件事多少让他感到安慰。「谢谢您！我懂的，只要能留信告诉他我在这里很安全，让他们自己小心就好！」  
比尔把朋友的外表数据、以及他手写的字条和信物一并交给加洛，又千恩万谢一遍后才离开。

「还真不怕我转头就把这件事捅出去啊。」加洛又心情复杂了一番，被人信任是很好啦，但在这种事上被这么信任真的是让他不知该作何感想。

不想这么多了，对加洛来说有＂助人＂这个理由就够了。缠铁火正在保养维护，而且开着它出去必须要有正式任务证明。这件事当然是不可能申请到任务许可的，他只能带着基本装备走。

「偶尔也该试着不靠缠铁火活动筋骨。」加洛挥了挥手上的缠，又拍拍身上的防火衣。「还是帮古雷老爷子测试新装备的机会！好！走吧！」


	4. 第四章－共存的可能

加洛留给队友简单的讯息，告知自己要去执行个人救援任务后就将手机彻底关机，连里头的定位器与求助系统一起拆了。这是普罗米波利斯确保市民安全的机制，每一台发给市民的手机都有。一旦发现市民有疑似发生意外的状况就会派人前往救助。

保险起见，加洛不打算透露自己的去向。当然，这么可疑的行动回来势必得交上一份报告书申明自己这么做的原因。  
加洛很清楚这方面的流程，回来的事回来再说，受人之托忠人之事，总之先到目标地点看看。

抵达防空洞小镇时已近黄昏。小镇的环境本来不错，邻近山与湖水，但在燃烧者攻击过后，山被烧秃了一大半，隐藏在树林中的防空洞入口也曝了光，只有湖水未受波及，旅人路过都会到湖畔取点水再离开。  
加洛把重机停在山壁的阴影下，用望远镜警戒地四处搜寻，果然在湖畔看见两个人影。一男一女，男的穿著短背心便装配着一只腰包，女的一头褐红色短发，行动矫健，看得出饱经磨练。加洛仔细比对照片，男性比照片上黑了些，脸上带着一层胡渣，但仍可确认他就是比尔的好友，乔舒亚。

确认对方后加洛就带着缠走过去，两人看见加洛并没有愣住，而是立刻摆出防卫态势。  
「请问你是？」乔舒亚朝加洛大声问。  
「我是加洛˙提莫斯！」见两人很紧张，加洛就不再继续靠近，而是隔着一段距离大声回话。「你是乔舒亚先生吧？比尔托我传话给你！」

「比尔？！」乔舒亚大喊，忍不住朝加洛靠近了好几步，红发女人立刻拦住他。  
「没错！」加洛随即拿出比尔的书信，「这是他写给你的信和他的手表！他现在很安全，你不用担心！这里已经被艾登波利斯发现了，很危险，你们没事就快走！」

加洛把书信用石头压在自己原先站立的地方，「我把东西留在这里，话已经带到，我要走了！」

「请等一下！」乔舒亚终于冲了过来，直接在加洛面前拿起书信和手表确认。红发女人表情有点纠结的紧盯着加洛，加洛摊手，表明自己不是敌人。  
「真的是他！」乔舒亚又惊又喜，感激地看着加洛，「谢谢您特地走这一趟！他没事就好了！」  
加洛正想说话，忽然看见数道火光从不远的彼端冲天而起，表情立刻变得凝重。「燃烧者！你们快走！」

火焰来得很快，三人根本来不及回到自己的交通工具上就被烈焰逼近，五个燃烧者开着越野车和重机哈哈大笑，朝三人直直撞了过来。  
「果然还有漏网之鱼！」重机上的燃烧者大叫，一扬手喷出火蛇朝加洛的方向攻过去。

加洛正要挥缠防御，红发女人放出早就蓄积好的火焰撞散火蛇，朝敌对燃烧者的方向烧过去。  
「燃烧者！」那五个燃烧者都是一愣，随即开始大骂与嘲笑：「干嘛跟这些没用的人类在一起！」、「跟我们回去怎样啊？有我们在，保证妳不愁吃穿～」、「先抓回去就听话了！」

「抱歉，提莫斯先生。」乔舒亚道歉，手上已经拿起冷冻枪，「我们拖累你了。」  
「说这什么话。」加洛一甩缠，缠立刻喷洒出大量灭火粉与冷气熄灭敌人放出的火焰。「出来传个话都有罪犯让我带回去当业绩，求之不得！」

红发女人终于给加洛送了一个认同的眼神，「我是萨莎。骑机车的交给我！」在她说话间许多火球出现在她周围，在她控制下如追尾弹一般不断射向重机。  
「臭娘们！」重机上的燃烧者怒骂，想用火焰防壁挡住萨莎的火弹却挡不住，只能东窜西躲。

乔舒亚也已用冷冻枪冻住越野车的轮胎，让越野车没法朝他们冲撞。  
「找死！」三个燃烧者从越野车中跳出来，乔舒亚接连发射冷冻枪，但三个燃烧者的火焰相互加乘，形成炙热而坚固的火焰防壁，冷冻枪仅能稍微阻碍他们却不能冻住任何一人。

乔舒亚见这情况并不慌张，手探入腰包就要拿出另一个武器。燃烧者当然不会给他这个机会，他们将双手比成枪的形状，十几发火弹瞬间从他们的食指射出，迅速击向乔舒亚。  
加洛将缠大力往前方一挡，从缠中爆出的冷冻暴风瞬间结为冰墙挡住敌人的攻击，但敌人使用的火弹是将火焰压缩后击发的能量弹，虽然小但穿透力却强，很快冰墙就被击出一个又一个蜘蛛网状的裂缝。  
但这已经为加洛和乔舒亚争取到足够的时间，两人分别换上更强力的武器，加洛按下开关，缠瞬间收起飞舞的飘带与前半端的外壳，显出藏在里头冰蓝色的锃亮刀身。这是露琪亚特别帮加洛改造，比缠的外型更利于进攻的武器。

「擦亮眼睛看着！从日本远渡重洋而来，保家卫国的第一兵器－－薙刀冰狼丸！」加洛情绪高亢地宣告。「你们破坏和平的火焰就由本大爷和冰狼丸来劈裂！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈先保你自己的命吧！蠢蛋！」燃烧者毫不捧场的嘲笑，大量火焰席卷周围，将加洛和乔舒亚困在其中。

乔舒亚立刻丢出两枚冰霜手榴弹，手榴弹在碰触到火焰的瞬间爆出大量灭火冰霜，开出一条道路。「提莫斯先生走吧，这里我们来应付！」  
很显然的，就连同为普通人的乔舒亚也没有把加洛的宣言与他的冰狼丸当一回事。

「你们怎么都不听人说话的。」加洛抱怨时也没停下行动，燃烧者狞笑着朝他发射众多火弹，加洛手中的冰狼丸横空一劈，火弹在碰到刀锋轨迹的瞬间立刻冻结成末。  
「逮捕乱放火的家伙，保护人民！这就是我的工作！」加洛劈开燃烧者攻击他的烈焰，「一点都不烫啦！看我的！大冰结龙卷风！」

冰龙一样的冰晶龙卷风立刻吞没三个燃烧者，加洛立刻丢出三双锁铐，将三个人的手脚进一步牢牢锁住。「行了！」  
「不错。」萨莎评价，两个被打晕熏黑的燃烧者倒在她脚下。  
加洛正想报告队长让瓦里斯来帮忙运送罪犯，忽然周围又冒出大量烈火，他一凛立刻将乔舒亚和萨莎挡在身后。  
「还真热闹。」一队燃烧者在火焰中现身，足足有十个人，身上都穿着抗冰冻衣。  
「艾登波利斯的燃烧兵团！」乔舒亚失声道。

「伤了五个同胞。」领头的队长说，完全没给乔舒亚一个眼神，「抓回去，敢抵抗就直接烧了。」  
「是！」燃烧士兵早就包围住三人，每个人身上都燃烧着烈焰，加洛身上穿着最新型的防护衣还能勉强抵御高温，乔舒亚却得在萨莎的火焰中接受保护，否则很快就会中暑和灼伤。

队长看见萨莎露出冷笑，「高贵的燃烧者居然自甘堕落跟普通人厮混！」他忽然抬起手，数道跟大树一般粗的火蛇立刻朝乔舒亚攻过去。  
「啧……！」加洛再一次放出大冰结龙卷风，火蛇立刻被冻住，但包围他们的兵团很快就催动更强力的火焰，龙卷风逐渐被火焰压过去，而冰狼丸内填充的能量已经快耗尽了。

萨莎必须保护乔舒亚，对抗敌人的火焰威力就打了折扣。自她遇见乔舒亚后，见到的同类十有八九都让她失望，现在更是愤怒到近乎绝望的地步。「你们这些人在觉醒前也是普通人！难道变成燃烧者就不是人类了吗！你们怎么能－－任由自己变成这样的怪物！！」

萨莎的怒吼当然不可能改变什么，响应她的只有更猛烈的火焰与嘲弄。  
「跟普通人搅和太久就是这种下场！」队长毫不动容，萨莎的痛苦他毫不在意，在他眼中，这三个人跟死人无异。「妳侮辱了我等燃烧者的骄傲与尊严！不过是污点一样的存在！」

「燃烧者的骄傲与尊严？」一阵冰凉的轻笑声忽然响起。「你们配吗？」

辉煌的火龙从夜空中猛然俯冲而下，像巨大的落日直击燃烧兵团，即使是燃烧者也无法承受的可怕热度，士兵们被热浪震飞，攻击加洛他们的火焰也瞬间被火龙吞没了。

「这才叫燃烧者的骄傲。」  
全身缠绕火焰的里欧˙弗提亚落到加洛˙提莫斯等人的身前，明亮的火焰屏障隔绝了一切恶意。  
「这样欠你的人情就还清了，加洛提莫斯。」被火焰所爱的少年之王如是说。

「是叛徒！」燃烧者士兵们大叫，「叛徒里欧˙弗提亚！快回报……」  
「这可不行！」梅斯和坎罗跟着现身，身后也跟着一列车队，「把这群家伙打晕拖走！」  
「是！」车队成员很嗨的回话，除了火焰还抡出各种武器与镣铐，非常忠实地执行＂打晕拖走＂的命令。

整个兵团只剩下那个队长还有一战之力，「里欧˙弗提亚！」他大吼，「背弃国家与同胞的叛徒，你会后悔的！」

「后悔？」里欧抬手，火焰瞬间形成无数锁链把那队长捆得严严实实。「我最后悔的就是曾经把你们当成同胞！」

坎罗和梅斯把打晕的士兵和队长全丢进防空洞里，并且用火焰把外头的锁焊死。绝不能有漏网之鱼，不能让敌人有机会追踪发现他们的根据地。

「解决了。」里欧说着看向萨莎和乔舒亚，「燃烧者和普通人？」  
「是。」萨莎点头，「我们不属于任何一个城市，正在寻找能生活的地方。」  
「很好。」里欧说，「无处可去的话就跟我来。」

「喂喂喂！还完人情就把我当空气啊！」被遗忘很久的加洛终于忍不住了，「你们要回哪去？」  
里欧看向加洛，还没回话，倒是坎罗嗤了一声，「我们可不是谁都收，你哪儿来就回哪去！」

「我可是受人之托来的！」加洛不理坎罗的讽刺，他指向乔舒亚和萨莎，「我要确认他们去的地方是不是真的安全！」  
「老大在的地方怎么会不安全！」坎罗大声说。  
里欧却并不在意加洛的疑虑，他看着加洛，「你想怎么确认？」

「当然是亲眼去看。」加洛理所当然地回答。「我一直在想，燃烧者和普通人究竟有没有除了战争以外的可能？为了这个，我才来找那位乔舒亚仁兄和萨莎大姊。」

「里欧˙弗提亚。」加洛直视着里欧。「告诉我，你想带他们去哪里？是一个燃烧者和普通人能平等共处，和平的地方吗？」

「没错。」里欧回答，「只有人类，没有燃烧者与普通人之分的平等国家。这就是我的目标。」

「我能亲眼看见这个可能性吗？」加洛说。

「如果你不打算再回到普罗米波利斯的话。」里欧淡淡地回答。「我不能容许任何可能伤害到我们的危险，你想来，就不能再回去你的城市。」

加洛并没有犹豫太久。  
绝对不能发生第二次战争，但不亲眼找出战争之外的可能性，就永远只有战争这条路。  
必须亲眼见证才能得出战争之外的答案，也只有找出其他的解答，才有可能阻止第二次战争，阻止更多的杀戮与孤儿的出现，阻止古雷˙佛塞特变成那个发动战争的恶人。

「好。」加洛˙提莫斯做出了决定。


End file.
